


《请问要在里面来一点吗？》

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 《鸟窝》的车车后续，及及知错就改为了讨好岩哥搞了点辣的（成人爱好）今天也是屑鲸
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	《请问要在里面来一点吗？》

两个月没有碰彼此的身体，临回来前还说了一句“一定要做”类似的宣言。  
结果真进了家门，岩泉憋不住火凑过去吻他之后，那人却敷衍了事地偏头躲过去，把他往浴室里推：“你用这个，我用卧室里那个。”  
“干什么？”岩泉自己都能听出自己声音里压抑着什么程度的邪火，上手摸捏及川的胸口：“让我先卸了货再进你的屋子？”  
“想得美，憋好了这一发，都是我的。”及川配合地喘息，但还是拒绝现在就开始亲密。  
“混账东西。”  
“宝贝儿。”这无情的男人蜻蜓点水地留下最后一吻。

毫无疑问让岩泉一陷入了疯狂的期待。  
他知道及川喜欢弄些新鲜花样，但想破头不得不承认这方面自己想象力贫瘠得如同水泥地基。  
十分钟他就收拾好了自己。  
下面已经半抬头了，他深吸口气敲卧室的门。  
“啊啊？你也太快了？”  
“你在整什么？”  
“哎，这个……这个，算了你进来吧，我一个人弄不了……”  
“哈？”  
岩泉推开门。  
一丝不挂，发梢还在滴水的及川，思考的动作，床，一个扔在一边的盒子，一堆看样子刚倒出来的莫名其妙的东西。  
“嘛………离家出走前就买好的来着……”  
岩泉很想找面镜子看看自己困惑的表情。  
“………就，角色扮演套装。”  
岩泉拿起最大的件儿，打量了一下，再看看及川，恍然大悟。  
“难得你这脸皮也有红的一天。”  
“啊，”及川应声捂住脸，“是啊，和从小长起来的搭档一起弯掉，彼此作为初恋搞到一张床上，一起学会用床上道具，这种浪漫情节就算是及川大人也会害羞啊。”  
“……手枪。这型号……响尾蛇？妈的。”扳机扣下去，是润滑剂。  
“(⊙o⊙)哇完全入戏嘛！哪个绑匪会给人质用 润滑剂，设计师是天才！”  
“………”岩泉瞟了他一眼，难得没有吐槽。  
诚实地讲，他自感开始恢复进门时的兴奋。  
“来嘛，帮我装备起来！”

眼罩，束口口枷，从小腹开始大腿结束的禁锢起阴|泾的皮带扣，勾勒腿型的黑色袜带。  
“这个，不行的吧。最近的国际性比赛也就还有八天左右，到时候全世界都会看见，你这双可以上保险的手上有谁看了都知道怎么回事的淤痕。”  
岩泉拒绝用麻绳捆住及川。  
“手铐呢？盒子里有吧？”  
“失败的备选项。绑匪如果有手铐那只能是和当地警方串通好的。”  
岩泉难得愿意配合及川玩起来。  
他让及川趴下去，双手咔哒锁起来吊在床头。  
“哇好可怕，那么说我是回不了家了，想要活下去只能被你一直藏起来这样那样……”  
“呵，说害怕晚了。”  
绑匪用手指拨开人质的嘴唇，顺着微启的牙缝摸到了被惊吓到的舌尖，另一手也跟上来，把柔软的异物塞进去。  
及川彻没有想到口枷上的球有那么大，他舔了舔那东西，心想一会儿嘴大概就会酸了。  
然后是眼罩。  
一片漆黑。

确实有点害怕。

从脚尖开始被什么丝凉的东西一直覆盖到了臀部。  
然后是裹起了要害的皮制束具。  
“哼嗯……”及川立刻痛苦呻吟。  
好……好疼！  
很难适应。  
可能是因为运动员比模特的身材要强壮一些。  
不过，效果似乎好得惊人。  
绑匪对人质可怜的反应声充耳不闻，甚至暴力地摸到他正面的胸口乳房上揉捏起来。  
是懂得他敏感点但毫不心疼他的绑匪。

本该是熟悉到如同一个灵魂的另一具身体的人突然就陌生起来。  
又看不到他的样子。  
他是用什么表情在看我？  
糟了糟了，真的好害怕。

被揉了几下乳头下面就开始胀痛了，他忍不住开始用那里磨蹭床单，再过一会儿口中恩呜作响。  
并不怎么期待了。及川甚至开始有点后悔，这和页面写的什么“血都热了”“想吐的那种刺激”“兴奋到疯掉”的推荐语不一样……

明明是自己亲手捆绑起来的人质，绑匪却迟迟不敢相信自己能做出这种事。  
骗人的吧？  
本来以为压着一个男人做爱已经是自己荒唐的极限了。  
原来人类这种东西哪里有下限。  
现在，我就是即将对人质施虐的，恃强凌弱的罪犯。  
罪犯的特质就是，自己已经肮脏却还要带着干净的东西一起沉沦。

他甚至想承认及川这是不知道从哪里挖出来的天才设计师。  
不，他又想，再好的设计师，还是得有绝世的模特。  
紧贴皮肤的袜带勾勒出的腿，隆起着不夸张肌肉的宽阔脊背到了底就狠狠塌凹下去的腰肢，颈部和肩骨的直角被他侧身扭动露出的深陷的锁骨窝抢走存在感——各种踩着人类性癖忍受极限的线条。  
各种诱惑。  
长而密的睫毛不见了，眉骨鼻梁因为被黑色布条遮住显得更加深刻。  
双手，双腿，口，眼，腰臀，被一一封锁反抗的力量。  
他越脆弱，越勾引起罪犯的施虐欲望。

要从哪里开始享用这一餐才好呢。  
他一手胁着他的腰，一手扶起他的额头，强行把人摆成自己想要的姿势——让他跪坐在床沿边，自己就可以方便地站在地上获得更大的力量了。  
这具温热的身体让人着迷。  
“夹紧腿。”他贴着他的耳边命令。  
听话的那人战栗了一下，异常安静地照做。  
罪犯看中了他的股缝与大腿中间的软肉，那里正好是皮带道具的空缺处，他让人质夹起腿来，要人为地制造出一处可以进出的孔洞。

他像发情的野兽般狠狠操弄起来，几下就把人从直立的跪姿撞得不得不趴卧下去，只高高抬起自己需要他的部分。  
大床吱呀吱呀地扭叫，床头上悬挂的锁链刺耳地咔啷咔啷彼此碰撞。  
这是异常……及川彻陷入了迷惑，自己全身的肉体皆受制于人，有人正在像把玩无生命的玩具一样猥亵自己……  
可是那被听觉神经捕捉到的喘息，那力道，那无与伦比熟悉的摩挲自己敏感部位的手指……  
不可思议……及川开始不明白自己唯一能发出的呜鸣代表的是反抗的痛苦还是浪荡的愉悦了。  
这就是这个游戏都迷人之处。  
它解放了爱人不为人知的丑恶一面，给人新鲜感又确保一切在可控范围。

“夹紧些……”  
腿间的缝隙毕竟是人为的，始终维持那个动作和体能训练一样累。  
惊人的力道被施加在自己的腰侧，要被捏断了……绑匪威胁着提出无理要求。  
好疼啊小岩……这是什么做按摩的专业手法吗？可是你力气大得像猩猩啊你不知道吗可恶……  
及川因体力消耗而喘息，额头背心沁出热汗，被烘烤得不知今夕何夕。  
他努力地交叠起膝盖，这样能满足“夹紧”这个要求，更快更重的冲击随即而来。  
说实话，腿交这种姿势的性爱并不能让承受方也一同冲上高潮，只能是单方面的取悦。  
视觉冲击，软肉的包裹，一向骄傲耀眼的及川委曲求全的满足。  
岩泉突然俯下身把及川死死压住，犬齿咬在他的肩膀上品尝到了咸涩的汗液，粗重地呼吸几次后，勉强从他的身体上撤开。  
只见第一发粘稠的精|液冲入了及川的双腿中间，招摇地挂在黑色织物上。  
而那一直提供着便利的一方终于得到休息，他侧躺在那里，除了起伏的胸口，一切都安安静静的。  
因为这次交合力度又大时间又长，他的两腿不自觉的微微抽动着，像是在赛场上挑战过了身体极限。  
岩泉就这么用身体罩住他看了好一会儿，对自己说，这样不行。  
如果没有限度，自己不知道会对这样的及川彻做出什么事情来。  
真的伤到他也不是不可能。

及川正觉得混乱疲惫时，最疲累之一的嘴部忽的一松，得到了解放。  
然后手上的压力也小了许多，只听岩泉说：“一会儿疼就告诉我，手也不能一直这样，我弄你的力气大了说不定会肩膀脱臼。”  
挂着口水的口枷被拿下来放到一边，手铐上挂了一条延长的链条，确保及川有勉强可以躲避不想承受的攻击的活动范围。  
及川尝试着活动了一下酸涩的嘴角下颌，却很快再次被吻住。  
岩泉夸奖他：“你今天性感得不像话。”  
及川一愣。  
哪怕两人关系亲密到了如此程度，他也很少能得到岩泉如此直白的情涩表扬。  
而岩泉趁着他发愣的空档，把手中准备好的东西顶入了他的后穴。

及川只感觉自己头上青筋一跳，拼命挣动了一下，他毕竟比岩泉还是块头大一些，这样的挣扎取得了一点效果。  
他仰仰头，努力适应着肠道里钻入进来的粗长异物，有些无奈地扯出笑容：“在我身边耳濡目染了好多年，是学会怎么麻痹敌人了吗？”  
一般用来威胁受方做事情的束阴带看来对岩泉吸引力不大，他主动给及川解放了那里，让他尽情勃起。  
然后把伪装成响尾蛇手枪模样，逼真沉重而冰凉的枪支，轻松洞穿轻薄的袜带，一口气插入进及川的后面。  
“告诉我，我应该开枪还是放过你？”

及川更放肆地笑了：“的确，这时候应该来点应景的台词。”  
他被按着用别扭的姿势撑住自己的身体：“你要干什么？”他用腔调努力伪装出无辜小白兔的嘴脸。  
“强奸你。”岩泉配合回答。  
“好啊~快来把我里面弄得乱七八糟的……”然而下一秒就原形毕露。  
“……及川，你知不知道这个游戏怎么玩……”  
“我知道啊！ ”他突然不再反抗岩泉的压迫，侧躺下去，“用杀了我一样的力气干我。”  
“……混蛋。”  
“快来搞坏我……”  
“判你死刑了。”  
岩泉扣下扳机，及川小腹一颤，看来是饱满的一发润滑弹液进入了他的腔体。  
“啊……”及川痛苦地把头往床单里埋去，发出腻人的一声淫叫。

一边还有更好的开拓工具，岩泉决定今天不用手指碰他后面，把那个可充气的假阴具塞了进去，响尾蛇和阴具的交替中，只见里面的清乳状液体直往外涌。  
他这时候还有心思好奇这东西“能充气可震动”说明的真假：“你觉得能承受多少下？”  
“……没概念……你可以试试。”及川声音绵软地回答。  
于是岩泉在气泵上按压起来，观察着及川的反应，直到充了五六下气时，及川开始求饶了：“不行……唔……疼……拿出去吧……我想要你……”  
岩泉却陡然被激起不想如他意的坏心眼，口中敷衍着好好，却捂住他的嘴，按开了假阴具的按摩功能。  
及川的身体瞬间弹动，如果不是岩泉提前有预示地捂住了他，他能尖叫出口。  
他不舒服地像蛇一样挣扎扭动着上半身，腿部同样绞在一起。  
尚没有断裂的黑丝从正面又形成了诱惑，岩泉懂得和人体不同部位交合的快乐了，他使劲禁锢住及川，不让他发出声音，手臂捆住他不听话的腰肢，捅起他自发夹出的腿部空间。  
及川很快落泪了，他本来就是泪腺发达的生物，此时感觉自己浑身的肢体黏糊成了除了快感和痛楚分不出彼此的一团，只有不停地泣啼：“疼……小……岩……放过我……”  
这是岩泉动作间不自觉几次放松对他又薄又脆弱的嘴唇钳制间听到的：“里面……里面……要碎了……疼……啊！啊……拿出去…拿……拿出去求你……”  
他硬起的阴茎却不能顺畅地好好射精，而是在被动的上下震荡里渗出小股小股的白色液体。

“喂，刚才谁说好了来干死你？”岩泉低吼出声，又一次射出，及川腿间全是色情的体液。  
他暂停折腾及川已经麻木无知觉的大腿根，把手指伸进他的口中抽插着。  
“唔……已经要死了……肚子里面要碎了……要坏掉了……放过我……”洇湿的眼罩死死扣在他的眼睛上，在岩泉眼中，乱掉的发型散乱地垂落在那上面，嘴也被当成性器侵犯起来，两条细长的腿被放开后只能无力地胡乱叠在一起，口不择言地不停示弱，及川确实要坏掉了。  
岩泉很满意这个结果。  
阴具一缩小，肠道里面融化的润滑剂混合着肠液便冲了出来。  
轻松的及川却没什么松气的反应，只是大口喘息着，脸颊上汗水泪水黏着发丝，偏向一边虚弱地贴着乱糟糟的被单。  
岩泉这下被他真实的苍白脆弱吓到了：“喂？还好吧？”  
及川抿了抿嘴唇，像是想回话，又力竭得说不出什么来。  
岩泉查看他后面，确实被撑得很惨，肿起来的穴口一时合不拢，空虚地翕动着。  
“喂……对不起，很难受吗？今天就这样吧？”岩泉恢复了平时的绅士和温柔，解开及川最后的束缚，眼罩和手铐，去拥抱软成一团的男人。  
瘫软在他怀里的及川委屈地啜泣起来。  
岩泉后悔不已：“及川，及川，我错了……疼吗？”  
明明知道自己可能会失控，还是在及川求饶个不停的情况下放任自己兴奋了。  
“好疼，难受……”及川哽咽着控诉，“包皮垢……暴力狂……”后面实在是吃了个饱，他一丝力气也没有了。  
“嗯，怎么办？你打我吧？”  
“气死我了……你的精液我一点都没尝到，都被你玩得没力气了……”  
岩泉：？  
生气的点在这里吗？  
“本来……不是这样想的……本来，”及川打了个哭嗝继续嘟囔，“你攒了两个月东西都该是我的……都被你弄到我腿上了……混蛋……一点儿都不心疼我……就知道折腾我……”  
“对对，怪我。”  
没什么逻辑但是这时候认错就对了。  
“等我睡一觉起来你完了。榨干你。还有这堆东西……”  
“好好，这一堆东西再也不用了，扔掉。”  
“扔掉？！贵的很呢！我一个国家运动员半年工资呢！”  
我靠。岩泉心想。败家玩意儿。  
“反正下次……”  
可能实在太累了。  
他湿漉漉的棕色眼睛说着这句话就合起来，人睡着了。

“下次，一定让你满意，你说怎么就怎么。”岩泉替他补上后半句，亲在他额头眼睛上。  
“欢迎回家，及川。”  
“拜托了……我爱你……以后不要再离开我了。”


End file.
